


Synchronicity

by Ashteroid



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anyways, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I have so many ffs to finish, I suck at tagging, Set during 01x14, Violence, enjoy, gets kinda graphic, might develop it more???, no beta we die like ben, wouldn't count on it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashteroid/pseuds/Ashteroid
Summary: Set during 01x14, wanted to do a character study of Malcolm's thoughts during *the* event of the episode.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know I suck at uploading but I swear I haven't given up on my Gotham or TUA fics!!
> 
> This was just a little drabble that refused to leave my head, might lead into a Dark!Malcolm fic if I'm inspired but I have all my other fics to finish so wouldn't count on it.

“My boy…”

Malcolm felt time slow down around them as he pressed the weapon deeper into his father’s chest. For the first time ever since he could remember his hand was calm, steady as the ceramic point dug into his chest.

He could feel the flesh he was piercing, the meat and bones and blood, he truly felt… connected to his father, like never before. A chill ran through his entire body, he was scared but also thrilled, a rush of endorphins coursing through his veins like electricity.

Malcolm couldn’t hear his father’s scream, nor his mother’s gasp – he should’ve told her to turn away, this would certainly give her nightmares, this whole day had been a nightmare – not even his father’s keeper rushing in to stop him.

The only thing he could hear was how his father’s heartbeat matched his, a strange synchronicity in the midst of chaos. He let out a breath of relief, a breath he’d been holding ever since he found that girl in the box. But as much as he wished time to stop the fickle thing waited for no man and soon enough he was thrown back to the chaos, and he had to hold his breath once more.

* * *

Watching his father during surgery he stared at his own shaking hands. He wanted to feel that calmness again, that peace, and that thought terrified him more than anything else.


End file.
